Life, and all the rest of it
by water-lily1
Summary: NK! The rating is for the potential future...I might change it later. Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Nita stared at the ceiling and thought about her hair.  It was too…too…straight.  No, Lisa from biology had straight hair, and everyone complimented her on it.  Of course, Lisa was a honey blond and fixed her hair in a new way every week.  That had become harder since she had layered her hair, but still… 

A knock sounded on her door, and Nita gritted her teeth.  Dairine had yet to learn the difference between knocking and getting permission to come in.  Sure enough, the door flew open.  "Hey, Neets, guess what?"

That ranked as number two on Nita's least favorite phrases from her sister.  But Nita sat up and bit anyway.

"What?"

"Spot got a makeover."

That ranked number one.  Nita closed her eyes briefly and said, "He can't _get_ any smaller, Dari.  Last I saw him, he was the size of my watch."

"Oh, you'd be surprised.  Come on in, boy…it's just old Neets, nobody _important_."

A small silver orb about the size of a marble floated in around Nita's eye level.  She groaned.  Spot flickered—Nita wasn't sure exactly how he did it—and said "hllo." 

"Yeah, Dairine, Spot, real cute.  Now get out!"

"Boy, you're sure cranky…it's summer, Nita, get a grip!"

"It's also half an hour before I have to get up!"

As the door slammed, Nita flopped down on her bed and a tear trickled out for no reason at all.  No reason at all…

_Kit._

_Mphg?_

He was still half-asleep, Nita could tell…

Sorry, didn't mean to send you that… 

_S'all good._

And then the slightly fuzzy silence that told her Kit was asleep again.  And Nita started crying, for no reason at all.

What is it, Neets? Did I wake you up again?  Sorry. 

_Look, Neets, what is it?  It's ok, really._

_Nothing…I guess I'm just being stupid._

_You sure?_

_Yeah._

Nita deliberately blocked whatever other thoughts he was sending.  She shook her head and got up again.  She would really have to do something with her hair.  

And then she started crying again.  

After a few minutes, Nita wiped her eyes and let her mind wander over why she had broken down like that…it wasn't like her.  Then pain shot through her heart like a knife.  Kit.  She smiled in painful affection for the sound, then dropped the smile and curled up against the wall.  Call it hormones, call it madness, call it…love…it hurt.  _He doesn't think of me _that_ way…I know he doesn't, he can't._  _But I do.  _Nita wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at the air three feet in front of her.  _At least I have his friendship._  But she knew she'd been testing that lately.  _Ponch would be a better partner than me._  

"Nitaaaaaaa!  Dad says get up right now!"

Nita sighed and got up for the third time that morning.  


	2. 2

Kit groaned. Carmela was playing her Japanese music about ten times too loud for reasonable sleep, even with Kit's practice at shutting out loud noises. Although she had largely given up on the Japanese lessons, she still liked the music. Finally, Kit gave in to the inevitable and got up. "Mela...do you have to play that so loud this early in the morning? Don't you have something to do--like sleep?" "WHAT?" Kit repeated himself, much louder. "THIS HELPS ME RELAX!" Carmela shouted. "WELL, IT DOESN'T HELP ME RELAX! TURN IT DOWN!" Kit bawled back. "FINE!" Carmela replied. Although Kit watched her make an exaggerated show of turning her music down, he could barely tell the difference. Deciding to skip breakfast--or rather, lunch; it was nearly noon--Kit headed outside, calling over his shoulder "I'm going to Nita's!" "Esta bien, but be back in time for dinner!"  
  
He found her sitting in Liused's branches, idly fingering a leaf and chatting with the rowan. Liused rustled at his arrival, and Nita looked up, startled. "Hi, Kit!"   
  
"Hey, Neets...just thought I'd drop by. Carmela's playing her music again."   
  
"Let me guess--she's got the volume turned up all the way."  
  
"I got her to turn it down a notch, but..."  
  
Nita laughed.   
  
Kit suddenly thought that this was a rather nice picture--Nita, perching among Liused's newly green leaves, caramel-colored hair rippling and catching in the breeze, turning her face up to the sun and laughing, aloft against the blue sky.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kit mentally shook his head to clear it. Nita was looking at him with an odd expression.  
  
"What do you mean, what am I doing?"  
  
"I dunno, you had this weird grin on and you were all spaced out."  
  
"I did not! I was not!"  
  
Nita merely gave a maddeningly superior smile and started to swing down, but slipped on the lowest branch and fell ungracefully to the ground. Kit stretched back on the grass and chuckled, and Nita gave him a black look. As he propped himself up on his elbows, a thought flashed through Kit's mind--she's cute when she's mad. But Nita had a triumphant look on her face. "See? You're doing it again!" Now it was her turn to laugh at his look of annoyance, embarrassment, and exasperation. Still grinning, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "C'mon, I haven't had lunch yet--let's go get something to eat." 


	3. 3, sort of

A/N: Look, I know this is really really short but it's been this long for a few days and I don't see anything else being written anytime soon...so I thought I'd post it and see what happens. Maybe my creativity needs a kick. By the way, if you read this, review it. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you didn't, review. If you can read, review. On that note--thanks to all the wonderful caring beautiful people who reviewed! 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  
A little while later, Nita was watching Kit finish a burrito. He looked up, and she blushed.   
_ Idiot! Why'd you hafta blush? _   
Kit grinned. "What?" Nita asked, a little too defensively. "Nothing," said Kit, "except you've got some taco sauce smeared on your chin." Nita colored furiously and pretended to drop her napkin so she could dive under the table. When she came up again, Kit had finished his burrito. "I'll take these," she said, grabbing the trash. "No, it's ok." Kit tugged the bundle away from her. Nita rolled her eyes. "Don't go all 'gentleman' on me, Kit."   
"Why not?"   
"It's not-—not you."   
"So I'm not a gentleman?"   
"Well—-of course you—-no-—that's not what I meant!" Nita could feel the tension rising in her, but then she realized Kit was laughing.   
"Sorry, Neets, I couldn't resist."   
"Forgiven." Nita smiled.   
There was a silence, and Nita dropped the smile abruptly, feeling foolish.   
"Hey, do you have anything to do today?" asked Kit.   
"No, I don't think so...why?"   
"I can't stand being in the house while Mela's got her music on, so I thought we could go down to the arboretum."   
"The what?"   
"Oh come on, Neets, the arboretum! It's this huge park thing with lots of trees. Ponch loves it."   
"I'll bet." Nita grinned. "Any squirrels?"   
Kit just laughed. "Guess. So, you wanna go? We can be back by six."   
Nita shrugged. "Sure."   
Kit grabbed her hand and she felt him line up a spell for both of them in his head. The next instant, the air imploded into the space they used to occupy. 


	4. Sorry

I'm really sorry but I don't think I can keep up with this fic---I haven't updated in a month and it's going nowhere fast. And I don't have that much time now school's _really_ started, so I'm putting this on an indefinite hiatus. I liked it, but it just wasn't happening. 


End file.
